A Frozen Christmas Heart
by Dangerpronek
Summary: The kingdom is blooming with Christmas decorations and happy spirits. All, but one man. Will Anna be able to warm Kristoff's frozen Christmas heart or not? Read and Review. Just a short little oneshot. MY FIRST FROZEN FANFIC. T to be safe


**A/N:** _Hi! This is my very first Frozen fanfic! First off, I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THE STORY. Secondly if this story gets good reviews I have a second Christmas story to publish. So please leave your reviews! I LOVE getting feedback. Thanks. Enjoy (Sorry in advance for any and all mistakes, I'm not a perfect writer.) _

**_A Frozen Christmas Heart_**

Hustle and bustle filled the castle. Outside the windows the snow fell heavily onto the kingdom ground. Not because of Queen Elsa either. But because the winter season had finally came upon them.

Anna skipped down the halls of her castle before leaping on the railing of her staircase and sliding down.

"Be careful Princess Anna" a maid reminded her softly. Anna laughed. "I guess I'm just a little excited over-" a loud knock came from the door . "Kristoff!" She exclaimed. The maid smiled as she watched raced to answer the call. She slung open the door, the breeze of the door swinging open, knocked her off her feet. "Ugh!" Landing perfectly in the arms of Kristoff. Her cheeks turned into a rose red. He was silent for a brief moment, gazing into her breathtaking blue eyes. "Careful" he said quietly, waking himself out of the trace she seemed to always put on him.

"Ha, yeah. Sorry. But thanks for..you know..catching me and all." She said, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Oh no need to think me. I mean..you kinda just fit there." She giggled and gave him a look. "I mean fell. I said fell." He remarked, clearing his throat. She laughed. "Well then. I'm glad you'd here!" Anna said. He could she all the excitement bubbling out of her.

"And a giant tree is in your castle because...?" He questioned. "It's a Christmas tree Kristoff!" She chuckled, hitting him playfully. Though the smile wasn't exchanged. "What?" She asked, noticing he wasn't overly joyed over the decorations. "You actually celebrate this holiday stuff?" He asked, Anna's mouth dropped. "Your kidding, right? I mean holiday stuff? Oh Kristoff you are joking...right?!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Trolls don't really celebrate Christmas. And umm Sven can't really give me much so we never cared for it." He said proudly. Anna was shocked, pulling his arm she drug him closer to the tree. "Don't you wanna celebrate! Look how breathtaking it all is!" She explained. He didn't even crack a smile. "No Anna. Christmas is just another holiday. Which is just another heartache. I think we should just forget about all this silliness. It's day to have an excuse to stop working." He said, slipping out of her arm that was wrapped around his. Anna's reaction wasn't angry, but instead sad. "Christmas's have never been happy around here either Kristoff. But don't you see? This is the year we have the chance to change it!" She exclaimed, slipping her hand into his. "Let's go on an adventure!" She shouted, pulling him out the doors and leaping into his sleigh, the one she's bought for him.

"Anna.."he groaned. "This really isn't needed. You won't change my mind." He warned. Anna shook her head. "It's worth the try to me!" She said loudly as they sled down the turns, leading into town.

"Just look at all the decorations, the people, the sights, the candle lights! It's all so magical and surreal. And having the ones you love by your side is the greatest feeling alive." She said, trying her best to describe the way she felt about this holiday. "I don't see what is so special. Waste of money on decor. There's pine needles all over the floors, and the all that baking couldn't be good for ones health!" He said. Anna rolled her eyes. Putting the sleigh in park, them jumping out and grabbing his hand. "Let's skate!" She exclaimed. "No, I just sell ice. I don't do ballet on it." He fussed. "Try it" she insisted. He was forced when she pulled him out anyway.

"You're feisty when you wanna be" he mumbled. She smiled brightly. "Losin' up! Let your me guide you." She said. She gently let go of him and skated around. He caught his balance of one slight moment then the next thing he knew his face was planted into the ice. "Kristoff!" She shouted. She rushed to pull him up. "Are you alright?" She questioned sweetly. The concern in her voice led him to know she really cared for him. "Another perfect example of why I hate this time of year" he huffed. Anna sighed, she guided him to the log bench near by. From that point on she stayed silent.

Kristoff looked down to her. Her focus was on the snow below her feet . He felt guilty for causing her so much sadness. This was something she truly cared about and clearly wanted him to care too. "Anna?" He spoke, breaking the silence. Anna sniffed, not looking up at him. She refused to let him see her cry. "What?" She sniffled, trying to hide the sadness in her voice that carried. "Anna, I'm sorry for being so stubborn." He apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you so far. I guess..I guess I just wanted you to fill the same happiness and joy I feel this time of year. I mean we both came from broken worlds. And I know how happy I finally am to celebrate. I wanted you to feel that way with me. But I got carried away." Now he felt more guilty than before. Gently, he slipped her hand into his. They were so small and frail, not to mention ice cold. Not being able to resist, she looked up into his eyes. Hers still filled with tears. "Your tears will freeze on your face if you aren't careful." He teased, causing her to smile along with him. "Anna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out that way. I never thought of what could be...but only of what was. Things can be so much more now that I've found someone like-" he froze before finishing. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You.." He sighed happily. Then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I think I might just love Christmas after all..." He said. She giggled. "Me too!"

THE END

_**Review and tell me what you thought, I have another story to publish if this does well. :) Thank you so much! **_


End file.
